Una demente venganza
by rho-09
Summary: De nuevo Julie no se da por vencida y está decidida a regresar y vengarse del grupo Puffy AmiYumi, ¿funcionará su plan de quedarse con la banda?.
1. Verdad o mentira

**Bueno, antes de comenzar a leerlo... bien, este es mi primer fic de _Hi hi puffy AmiYumi_, y bueno espero que les guste. Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo al estar inventando ideas demasiado "locas" (tal vez no pensando demasiado en Julie que habla con su guitarra teclado... ja ja) de mi tonta y loca imaginación, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Y bueno, espero que también no les ofenda este fic y espero que les guste... ah y no olviden dejar su review, y espero subir pronto los demás capítulos.**

* * *

Una demente venganza

**Capítulo 1: Verdad o mentira**

Estaba anocheciendo y un nuevo día ya se acercaba. El grupo terminaba su último concierto ése día y, después de un largo día de trabajo, la banda decide ir a divertirse a una feria que estaba cercana al concierto.

- Qué bueno que Kaz nos dejo venir a la feria... - dijo Ami

- Sí, pero como quiera no necesitamos pedirle permiso... - dijo Yumi, un poco molesta

- ¿Tú crees?.

- Claro, pero como quiera da igual a veces.

- ¿A qué hora Kaz regresará por nosotras?.

- Tenemos 3 horas libres, y creo que es muy poco.

- Hay que aprovechar esas horas, Yumi. En fin, será divertido éste día... - dijo Ami, alegremente

- Dirás noche; pero igual, será genial. - dijo Yumi

Cuando ellas entran a la feria, una persona dice:"¡Miren es Puffy AmiYumi!", y sus fans las rodean. Ante esto, Ami y Yumi no tienen opción y deciden primero firmar autógrafos y después ir a divertirse. Y cuando terminan, finalmente recorren la feria.

Se rumoraba, en toda la feria, que se encontraba el grupo Puffy AmiYumi. Una asistente de limpieza, que trabajaba en la feria, pero que no era cualquier asistente si no que era la demente de Julie, la que se quiso vengarse del grupo de Puffy AmiYumi, se encontraba limpiando cerca de una pequeña carpa donde trabajaba una adivinadora, cuando llegó a sus oídos el rumor de que se encontraba en la feria el grupo de rock Puffy AmiYumi. Ante esto se detuvo de limpiar.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Puffy AmiYumi está aquí en la feria? - se dijo Julie, sorprendida por la noticia - Mmm… ha llegado mi oportunidad de adueñarme de la banda y vengarme de ellas, ja, ja, ja - dijo en tono malvado - y seré reconocida. Qué oportunidad más que esta para acabar con la banda, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... (escucha su guitarra-teclado) digo... nos adueñaremos y aplastaremos a esas puffy, guitarra-teclado, - dijo en tono malvado - sí... juntos tu y yo, ja, ja, ja, ja...

- ¡Oye ya ponte a limpiar! - responde molesto uno de los encargados de la feria que pasaba por el lugar -, y no esperes propina por hacer el ridículo de esa manera. ¡Ahora trabaja!.

- Ah, sí, sí, por supuesto. - dijo temerosa Julie, cuando ve al encargado retirarse - Debo idear algo ingenioso si quiero adueñarme de la banda - se dijo a sí misma. De repente, observa la carpa de la adivinadora y se le ocurre una idea - Mmm... creo que ya sé cómo, guitarra-teclado, ja, ja, ja. La hora está próxima. - dijo malvadamente

Cuando ve a un cliente retirarse de la carpa de la adivinadora, Julie toma su pañuelo con el que limpiaba y corre hacia dicha carpa. Y cuando ve a la adivinadora distraída, Julie se lanza contra ella y, con una soga, la amarra completamente y le tapa la boca con el pañuelo que traía, y la dirige atrás de unas cortinas. Después se disfraza como una adivinadora y se dirige a la entrada de la carpa, a ver si el grupo se encontraba por ahí cerca.

- Por fin, - dijo Julie - la fase 1 de mi plan que eliminará a las puffy para siempre, ja, ja, ja... (escucha a su guitarra-teclado) quise decir... eliminaremos tu y yo a Arturo (Ami) y a Yumi, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Ahora a esperar a que vengan.

Ya era de noche, y ya casi Kaz vendría por ellas. Y Ami y Yumi ya pronto terminaban por recorrer todo la feria.

- Me la pasé genial... - dijo Ami

- Opino lo mismo. Esta feria estuvo de lujo. - dijo Yumi, estando de acuerdo - Quisiera que nunca terminara...

- ¿Por cierto qué hora es?. - preguntó Ami

- Las 9:55 p.m. - dijo Yumi, observando su celular - de seguro Kaz no tarda en llegar.

De repente, se detienen al oír a un dueño de un juego gritándole a la multitud que pasaba.

- ¡Pasen por aquí, damas y caballeros, y pruebe que tal es su tiro al blanco!. ¡Pásele joven, pásele!, por aquí es...

- Patético; yo ni en un millón de años. - dijo Yumi, desde lejos

- ¿Les dije que habrá premios?. El que logre obtener los 1000 puntos, en el tiro al blanco, se llevará - dijo apuntando al premio - nada más y nada menos que ésta maravillosa y potente guitarra eléctrica, con todo incluido, pero no es cualquier guitarra eléctrica, es la famosa guitarra XZD 5000, la más poderosa que ha salido y que sólo existen 10 ejemplares en su tipo.

- Órale, es genial. - dijo Yumi, decidida a ganarse dicho premio - Debo obtenerla.

- Pero pronto llegará Kaz. - dijo Ami, algo preocupada

Yumi no escucha a Ami y camina a ganarse la guitarra. De repente, Ami escucha el susurro de una voz; era Julie disfrazada de adivinadora y cambiada su voz para ésta parte.

- Pssst, pssst... por aquí.

- ¿Ah?... ¿quién dijo eso?. - dijo Ami, volteando a todas partes

- Por aquí - susurró la voz

Ami localiza la voz y vio que era el de una adivinadora algo joven que estaba a la entrada de su carpa, y Ami se acerca hacia ella.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? - preguntó Ami

- Sí, y... ¿sabe?, está usted de suerte.

- ¿De suerte porqué?.

- Bueno... usted es mi clienta número 10000, y por eso le diré, gratuitamente, su futuro con mi bola de cristal, qué dice, mi estimada amiga.

- Bueno... es que... la verdad no venía con usted...

- Se lo estoy ofreciendo gratuitamente; usted no pagará ni un centavo¿está bien?.

- Pero... es que me esperan y yo...

- No se preocupe, que no tardaré en decirle su futuro. Además, - dijo mirando a Yumi - su amiga se ve muy entretenida; a ella no le importará; ¿cierto?.

Ami mira a Yumi y, sin opciones, decide en ir.

- Está bien, pero lo haré para que no quede mal en su trabajo. - dijo Ami, indiferentemente - Ah y espero que sea rápida... ¿me oyó? - dijo entrando a la carpa de la adivinadora

- Excelente, - dijo con su voz original - que comience la venganza... digo mi trabajo. - dijo cambiando su voz y con una sonrisa inocente

Ambas entraron. Julie se sienta y pone la bola de cristal en la mesa, mientras que Ami simplemente toma asiento y observa para todos lados como si algo estuviera mal.

- Qué lugar tan cochino, de seguro nadie viene para acá. - pensó Ami - Ni aunque estuviera loca jamás limpiaría un lugar como éste… está tan asqueroso que...

- Bien, comencemos... ¡pero!... antes veamos qué dicen tus manos...

- ¿Ah?... ¿qué tiene que ver mis manos con esto?; no lo entiendo.

- ¡Silencio!. - dijo algo furiosa - Aquí yo soy la experta; ¿entendió?.

- Si su majestad ¬¬!.

- Ahora bien... prosigamos. - dijo esperando a que Ami le enseñara sus manos

Ami, molesta e indiferente, inclina y enseña sus manos, y la adivinadora, que era Julie, las toma y observa cuidadosamente las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Cree que lo que estoy haciendo me dirá el futuro?. - dijo indiferentemente

- ¡Silencio!... - dijo algo molesta y observando las manos de Ami - déjeme concentrarme. Aquí yo soy la experta; ¿ok?... sólo espéreme tantitito y listo.

- Patético ¬¬! - pensó Ami.

- ¡Ah!... - dijo Julie, sorprendida - pero qué estoy viendo... definitivamente no puede ser.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó Ami

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo Julie, dramáticamente - ¡No, no!... ¡no!...

- ¡Ya dígame! - dijo Ami, impacientemente

- Ah... tienes una palomita de maíz pegada en tu mano - dijo Julie, sorprendida y tomando la palomita de maíz que estaba en la mano y se la come -. Y además las manos sucias... ¿qué acaso nunca se las lava, señorita?. - dijo algo molesta

- ¡Sí me las lavo! - dijo Ami, algo furiosa -. Pero esto qué tiene que ver...

- ¡Silencio! - gritó Julie -, déjeme hacer mi trabajo; ¿ok?.

- ¬¬!.

- Bien, ahora sigamos... por lo que veo - dijo Julie y observando las palmas de las manos de Ami - a usted le va bien en la vida y… tiene una vida excelente.

- No tan excelente - pensó Ami, indiferentemente

- Usted forma parte de un grupo llamado Puffy AmiYumi, o me equivoco.

- No, es correcto.

- Vive además en un autobús y su mejor amiga se llama Yumi; ¿correcto?.

- Sí.

- Bien - dijo Julie, soltando las manos de Ami - con eso es más que suficiente... ahora - dijo dramáticamente y viendo la bola de cristal - pasemos a ver la asombrosa, la maravillosa, la mística, la increíble e inigualable bola de cristal.

Y entonces Julie comienza a mover sus manos sobre la bola de cristal de una forma extraña y ridícula.

- Espero que ya termine esto. - pensó Ami

- ¡Pero!... - dijo Julie, mirando la bola de cristal - para entrar al mundo de lo desconocido, necesitamos primero enchufarnos.

- ¿Ah?... - dijo Ami, pareciéndole extraño - ¿enchufarnos?.

Julie hace una pausa y la mira molesta a los ojos.

- ¡Pues claro! - dijo Julie, molesta y extrañada -. Necesito conectarme, a través de mi bola de cristal, con el mundo de los astros, de los espíritus - dijo de nuevo viendo su bola de cristal

- Ah, claro - dijo Ami, con una sonrisa inocente -. Usted es la que sabe.

Julie pone sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, se "inspira" y comienza.

- Sssss... - dijo Julie, cerrando los ojos y moviendo sus manos sobre la bola de cristal - espíritus... astros... del más allá... sssss... sssss... oh... sssss... aaaahh… qué... siiiii osssssss... aaaaáhhhh... bien - dijo Julie, saliendo del "trance" y viendo la bola de cristal - ya nos hemos enchufado con los astros, con los espíritus, para saber lo que nos prepara el futuro.

Después, Julie toca y mueve sus manos en la bola de cristal mientras que Ami sólo pone algo de atención.

- Estoy viendo... - dijo Julie, viendo la bola de cristal - estoy viendo que... tiene mucha fortuna, tiene muchos éxitos por todo el mundo... sí, lo estoy viendo... tendrá millones de fans en todo el mundo y, a pesar de las "caídas" de la banda, usted sigue adelante...

- Oh, vaya. - dijo Ami, un poco sorprendida - Eso es casi probable. - pensó

Al parecer, todo iba bien pero fue cuando Julie cambió su impresión.

- Ay, no - dijo Julie, preocupada y viendo la bola de cristal

- ¿Qué ocurre?. - dijo Ami

- No me gusta como se ve esto - dijo Julie, preocupada y viendo la bola de cristal

Ami no entendía lo que pasaba. Y Julie, preocupada, termina "desenchufándose" de los astros y pone una actitud seria y temerosa y después ve a Ami a los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - dijo Ami, sin entender lo que pasaba

- Le tengo 2 noticias, una buena y una mala.

- Mmm... cúal es la buena.

- La buena es que, como vio usted, pude enchufarme con los astros y vi el futuro.

- ¬¬!... ¿ah sí?... y cuál es la mala noticia. - dijo Ami, algo indiferente

- La mala... - dijo Julie, un poco preocupada - es que si usted no deja a la banda en menos de un mes, como lo vi en mi bola de cristal, los que viven con usted les puede pasar algo muy malo.

- ¿Algo malo?, - dijo Ami - ¿cómo qué?.

- Es muy difícil para mí decírselo y es mejor que no lo sepa para que usted no se asuste o entre en pánico.

En ese momento, Ami pensó en las peores cosas que les podría pasar a Yumi, a Kaz, y a sus mascotas. Realmente, Ami estaba indecisa en creerle o no.

- ¿Y esto no se puede evitar que suceda? - preguntó Ami, algo preocupada

- Me temo que el futuro ya está escrito, pero aún existe una solución.

- ¿Y cuál es? - preguntó Ami, con deseos de saber

- Deje a la banda, abandónela para siempre: esa es la solución.

- ¿Dejar la banda?, - dijo Ami, preocupada - no puede ser, no puedo abandonarla, después de tanto tiempo juntos...

- Bueno, eso ya no lo puedo evitar, pero tiene un lapso de un mes para pensarlo.

- Un mes. - se dijo Ami, preocupada - Tendré que pensarlo muy bien.

- No se preocupe, mi recomendación sería que abandonara la banda para siempre para evitar que algo malo les suceda a los que viven con usted; ¿me escuchó?.

- Sí... lo pensaré muy bien - dijo Ami, preocupada y levantándose de su asiento para irse.

- Tiene un mes para pensarlo, pero es mejor que abandone la banda.

- Sí... tendré que pensarlo bien. - dijo Ami, algo triste - De igual forma, muchas gracias.

Ami saca de su bolsillo 10 dólares olvidándose de que había sido gratis y se los deja en su mesa, y luego se retira. Ami, preocupada y triste, no sabía si creerle o no, estaba en un gran dilema. Y cuando sale ve a Yumi todavía en el juego de tiro al blanco y se acerca a ella.

Yumi tenía acumulado 900 puntos y una sóla oportunidad de lanzar para ganarse la guitarra eléctrica que tanto quería, sólo necesitaba darle en el blanco con un sólo tiro, ya que el blanco valía 100 puntos. Yumi estaba nerviosa y decidida a ganarse la guitarra eléctrica. Mientras tanto, Ami, aún preocupada y triste, se acerca a Yumi.

- Sólo un tiro más y ganará. - dijo el dueño del juego

- Vamos... tu puedes... - se dijo Yumi - sólo un tiro más y ganarás.

- Recuerde que sólo tiene una oportunidad. - dijo el dueño del juego

- Muy bien... - se dijo Yumi - aquí vamos.

Yumi se dispone a lanzar y darle en el blanco.

- Yumi... - dijo Ami

En ese instante, cuando Yumi escucha a Ami, lanza mal la pelota que no da en el blanco.

- Oooh lo siento, - dijo el dueño del juego - perdió la oportunidad de ganarse la - dijo dramáticamente - famosa guitarra XZD 5000. Suerte a la próxima.

- ¡Noooo!, - gritó Yumi, furiosa - porqué tiene que ser así - se dijo a sí misma

Y el dueño del juego cierra su negocio, y la feria está a punto de cerrar.

- Debía ganarla... - se dijo Yumi, desesperada - estaba hecha para mí...

- Yumi... - dijo Ami

- ¿Qué quieres, Ami? - dijo Yumi, molesta -. Por tu culpa perdí la oportunidad de ganarme la guitarra; ¿no podrías a verte esperado?.

Ami no responde.

- Aissshhh, mejor vámonos - dijo Yumi, malhumorada

Ellas se retiran de la feria y, en la salida, ven su autobús esperándolas y se suben.

- Chicas; ¿cómo les fue en la feria?. - dijo Kaz

- De lo peor, - dijo Yumi, molesta y dirigiéndose a su habitación - estuve a punto de ganarme ésa guitarra y la perdí completamente. Si Ami no me hubiera hablado en ese instante hubiera ganado.

- Oh, menos mal - dijo Kaz -; si no es gratis olvídenlo.

Kaz enciende el autobús y se retiran lejos del lugar. Mientras tanto Ami, todavía pensando en lo que le dijo la adivinadora, también se dirige a su habitación. Estando en su habitación, Ami toma su diario, toma asiento y escribe hasta la hora de la cena.


	2. La decisión

**Capítulo 2: La decisión**

Amanecía y empezaba un nuevo día para la banda. Ami, aún pensando lo que le dijo ayer la adivinadora, se veía con poco interés en hacer las cosas. En el desayuno, Yumi y Kaz no notaron su cambio de ánimo y para ellos seguía normal las cosas.

Pronto había que practicar para la gira de conciertos. Ami tomó sus baquetas y las miró por un rato.

- Bien, - dijo Yumi - hay que prepararnos... ¿estás lista? - dijo Yumi, mirando a Ami - ¿Ami?, ¿qué tanto le ves a las baquetas?, - dijo Yumi, extrañada - hay que prepararnos para los conciertos.

- Oh... lo siento, Yumi. - dijo Ami, tomando asiento para tocar la batería

- Será mejor que le pongamos mucho empeño a esto, no debemos permitir que en ningún concierto algo nos salga mal, ¿entendiste?. - dijo Yumi

- Sí, lo sé. - dijo Ami, tratando de animarse - Ahora practiquemos.

Yumi dio la señal y practicaron todo el tiempo posible.

Mientras tanto, aún la feria estaría en la ciudad por un rato más; y también ahí todavía estaba Julie disfrazada de adivinadora, y estando en la entrada de la carpa de la adivinadora.

- Por fin, guitarra teclado... - dijo Julie, en tono malvado y con su voz original - la fase 2 de mi plán está completa, esa tonta (Ami) me creyó todo lo que le dije, ja, ja, ja... la venganza está próxima... ¿qué?, ¿qué dices?, - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra teclado - ¿qué si me quedaré así para siempre?, claro que no, sólo estaré así por un rato para poder conseguir algo más de dinero ya que, como asistente de limpieza, lo que me pagaban era miserable. ¡Imagínate!... me pagaban menos de un dólar por recoger el excremento de los animales - le dijo molesta a su guitarra teclado - ... de los patéticos animales de esta ridícula y estúpida feria, ¿tú crees eso?... pero con éste negocito, con cualquier idiota que venga para acá les cobraré 50 dólares, ¿qué te parece?, ¿será sencillo no lo crees?, - le dijo a su guitarra teclado - y sólo les diré tontería y media y así ganaré más dinero, ja... ¿perdón? - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra teclado - digo... sí... ganaremos mucho dinero, guitarra teclado - dijo en tono malvado - y después la banda de Puffy AmiYumi, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... máximo estaremos aquí por un mes como le dije a ésa tonta (Ami), pero por ahora tendremos que esperarnos, guitarra teclado...

- ¿Está abierto?. – preguntó una persona

- ¿Ah?... - dijo Julie, cambiando su voz - claro que esta abierto, pásele jóven, pásele.

- Oh, gracias, - dijo el cliente entrando a la carpa de la adivinadora - espero que me diga como me irá en mi trabajo.

- Bueno... a ganar dinero. - dijo Julie, sonriendo

Mientras tanto, la gira de conciertos del grupo daría inicio en la noche, millones de fans estaría hay presentes. La banda, después de practicar para los conciertos, se dirigió a comer y recobrar energías para la gira, pero no tanto para Ami que aún seguía pensando acerca de lo que le dijo la adivinadora, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, en realidad aún no había decidido. Yumi y Kaz comenzaron a comer, pero Ami sólo movía con el tenedor la comida.

- Chicas, ¿ya han practicado lo suficiente?, - dijo Kaz - recuerden que...

- Sí, sí, lo sabemos. -dijo Yumi - Por cierto, ¿cuánto durará la gira?. - preguntó Yumi a Kaz.

- Pues un mes, y es mejor que sea la mejor, ¿escucharon?, - dijo Kaz - ¿porqué que creen ustedes que las dejé ir a la feria?.

- ¿Por el concierto que dimos?. - preguntó Yumi

- Sí, y además porque después cuando estemos en la gira ya no tendrán permiso para salir a divertirse o pasearse por un rato... - dijo Kaz

- ¿Qué?, - dijo Yumi, inconforme - ¿sólo era por eso?, ¿por eso nos dejaste ir a la feria?.

- Sí porqué no; - dijo Kaz, indiferentemente - además, ¿a qué otro lugar querían ir?.

- Olvídalo ¬¬! - dijo Yumi

De repente, Kaz observa que Ami todavía no empieza a comer.

- Ami, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó Kaz

- Es que... - dijo Ami, mirando su plato - no tengo mucho apetito.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. - dijo Yumi, saboreando la comida

- Mejor los veré en un rato; - dijo Ami, levantándose y recogiendo su plato - estaré viendo la televisión.

Ami limpió su plato, lo puso en su lugar y después se dirigió a la sala.

- ¡Recuerda no gastar tanto tus energías!. - le dijo Yumi a Ami

Estando en la sala, Ami enciende por un rato la televisión, pero aún seguía pensando si debería o no estar en la banda. De repente, Tekirai se arrima con Ami y se acomoda sobre sus piernas para dormirse.

- Oh, Tekirai, - dijo Ami, sorprendida - no te había visto, ¿ya comiste?.

Tekirai mueve la cabeza diciendo que sí.

- Qué bueno, - dijo Ami, sobando a Tekirai - ahora descansa.

Tekirai se duerme por un rato y luego se despierta y se va a otro lugar a descansar. Despúes, cuando Yumi termina de comer, se sienta junta con Ami para descansar un rato antes del concierto que será en la noche; Yumi toma el control y ve la televisión, mientras que Ami todavía pensaba si sí o no dejar la banda.

- Qué coincidencia de que la gira dure un mes, - pensó Ami - pero aún así debo de tomar una decisión, quizá sea la más difícil pero tendré que enfrentarlo... pero si les dijera a Kaz y a Yumi, sobre mi temor y mi preocupación, de seguro que ellos no me dejarían abandonar la banda, sobre todo Yumi, ante cualquier cosa, pero entonces, como dijo la adivinadora, les puede pasar algo muy grave y eso es lo que no quiero... ¿qué cosas malas les podría pasar a Kaz y a Yumi?... no quiero ni pensarlo, por eso es mejor que no se los diga por el bien de la banda y sobretodo por el bien de ellos. Yumi me diría que la adivinadora es sólo una habladora y que no le creyera pero, con lo que me dijo acerca de lo que sabe de mí, le creo en algunas cosas, pero, por si las dudas, mejor dejaré la banda y no se lo diré a nadie por el bien de Kaz y Yumi, pero sobre todo por mi mejor amiga: Yumi. Pero primero haré que, los días que me quedan con la banda, sean los mejores que hayan tenido todos, ocultaré mi tristeza por una sonrisa, igual que como siempre, y serán los mejores conciertos que hagamos hecho en nuestras vidas...

Ami se levanta y camina hacia su habitación. Estando en su habitación toma su diario y comienza a escribir. Cuando Yumi decide que es hora de practicar por última vez busca a Ami y se van a practicar para el concierto. Ami ponía más entusiasmo en las cosas, en fin, era igual que siempre pero conciente que, dentro de un mes, cuando termine la gira de conciertos, tenía que irse y abandonar la banda para siempre, pero ya no se preocupaba demasiado debido ahora a su optimismo.

En la noche, era tiempo de subir al escenario y el grupo Puffy AmiYumi dieron uno de los mejores conciertos que hayan tenido, iniciando así su pequeña gira de conciertos que tendrían; realmente sólo duró poco.

Mientras tanto en la feria, en la carpa de la adivinadora, el último cliente del día salía contento y con esperanzas. Ya la feria estaba apunto de cerrar.

- Mira, guitarra teclado, - dijo Julie, con su voz original mirando todo lo que había ganado durante el día - todo lo que juntamos, tenemos 500 dólares, ¿no te parece genial?... ¿qué?, - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra teclado - si eso creo, desafortunadamente ya tenemos que cerrar el negocio, pero se pasará pronto el día, guitarra teclado, eso te lo aseguro... ¿qué que le haremos a la adivinadora?... - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra teclado - la dejaremos ahí atrapada en el cofre detrás de las cortinas, no te preocupes, además le quité todos los objetos filosos que tenía, y así no podrá escapar y recuerda que también tiene el pañuelo, con el que recogía el excremento de los elefantes, para que no emitiera ruido, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... tú sabes por que no había recogedor ni nada por el estilo que me ayudará a recoger el excremento de los ridículos animales de esta mugrosa feria, pero pronto nos iremos y después Puffy AmiYumi, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

En fin, el grupo estuvo mejor que nunca, y así fueron aquellos días; Ami, la optimista de siempre. Desafortunadamente, quedaban pocos días; de eso Ami estaba consiente, pero sin temor ni preocupación; pues ya estaba decidida.

Un día, en una noche, después de que el grupo terminó de dar el último concierto del día, era la hora de la cena y la banda se dirigió a su autobús a comer... en realidad pidieron una pizza. En fin, ésa noche, fue la mejor que tuvieron además de comer pizza.

- Creo que ése fue el mejor espectáculo que hemos dado, ¿no te parece?. - dijo contenta Yumi

- Sí, fue el mejor concierto que hemos tenido. - dijo Ami, terminando de comerse un trozo pizza

- Pero ésta gira de conciertos ya casi termina... - dijo Yumi - realmente fue algo corta en comparación con las demás que hemos tenido...

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿cuándo termina?. - dijo Ami, sonriendo

- ¿Lo olvidaste?, termina en una semana, el domingo exactamente... - dijo Yumi

En ese instante, Ami se entristece un poco, recordando lo que le dijo la adivinadora.

- ... ya será el último concierto de la gira.

- Sí... eso creo - dijo Ami, sin entusiasmo.

Después llega la hora de dormir. Ami, estando en su habitación, se siente de nuevo angustiada, faltaba una semana para que dejara la banda para siempre; Ami tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir antes de dormir. En algún día muy cercano tendría que "despedirse" de ellos para siempre, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿pero cuándo?.

**Por fin puse el segundo capítulo y ahí perdónenme por las exageraciones que puse pero casi no se me ocurrió nada que ponerle, incluso creo que lo hace un poco más divertido todavía, pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y trataré de continuar este fic lo más pronto posible.**


	3. ¿El final de una banda?

**Una demente venganza**

**Capítulo 3: ¿El final de una banda?**

Empezaba otro día más. Era lunes y la gira de conciertos terminaría el fin de semana, el domingo en la noche precisamente. Tomada la decisión, Ami tenia que retirarse para siempre, pero no debía decirle a nadie ya que la oposición de la mayoría daría terribles consecuencias a los que la acompañaban: Kaz, Yumi, y sus mascotas (tal vez), como dijo la adivinadora. Ante esto, tristemente, Ami decidió pasar la última vez con ellos, teniendo una semana para hacerlo.

En la mañana, después de terminar de comerse un plato de su cereal favorito, Ami empezó por pasar la última vez con ellos y primero se dirigió a estar con su mascota: Tekirai.

- Antes de irme del grupo - pensó Ami, entristecida caminando hacia donde se encontraba Tekirai - quisiera... más bien estar con ellos por última vez, y despedirme de esta manera de cada uno. Ésta es la única opción que puedo seleccionar antes de irme para siempre y no volver a ver a la banda jamás, será triste pero es la única alternativa que tengo. Quizá ellos lo entiendan después, pero por ahora tendré que abandonar la banda, principalmente por Yumi, mi mejor amiga, para que no les pase nada malo...

Después de que los gatos destruyeron con sus garras casi todo el armario de Kaz, salieron y se echaron en los sillones para dormir un poco. Cuando Ami encuentra a Tekirai, la agarra con mucho cariño entre sus brazos y Tekirai se despierta.

- Tekirai, despierta, - dijo Ami, alegremente - ¿cómo está mi mascota favorita?, ¿bien?.

Tekirai mueve su cabeza diciendo que sí.

- Qué bueno, ¿ya comiste? .

De nuevo Tekirai mueve su cabeza diciendo que sí.

Muy bien, - dijo Ami, trayendo consigo a Tekirai y caminando hacia la puerta de salida - ¿sabes?, hace mucho que ya no paso mucho tiempo contigo, ¿qué te parece si pasamos éste día juntas?, tu y yo, Tekirai, ¿qué dices?.

Tekirai maulla diciendo que sí.

Ami simplemente sonríe y sale junto con Tekirai hacia el parque que estaba más cercano para jugar con ella.

Unos minutos después, en el autobús, Kaz se dirigió a revisar su armario cuando se dio cuenta de que casi toda su ropa estaba echa trizas, con rasguños y esas cosas.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡malditas bolas de pelos!, - dijo Kaz, molesto viendo su armario - me las pagarán.

Kaz fue directo a la primera habitación que encontró, y era la de Ami pero no la encontró, después fue a la siguiente habitación. Yumi estaba practicando algunas notas con su guitarra eléctrica cuando Kaz la interrumpe...

- ¡Yumi! - gritó Kaz, enojado

- Qué. - dijo Yumi, malhumorada e interrumpiendo lo que hacía - ¿No te das cuenta de que me encuentro practicando? Además no tienes que gritarme.

- ¡Los gatos destrozaron mi bello armario... !

- ¿Los gatos?... por favor, Kaz, ellos no harían esa clase de atrocidades...

- Eso crees tú, pero observé que la ropa tenía marcas de garras de esos...

- ¿De esos que? - dijo Yumi, molesta

- De los gatos, Yumi.

- Pero no tienes suficientes pruebas para saber si fueron ellos.

- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿estás segura?. - dijo Kaz, un poco sarcástico

Kaz buscó a los gatos por todo el autobús esperando a que los gatos hicieran de las suyas, pero sólo encontró a Jang Keng dormido sobre el sillón preferido de Kaz.

- Pero... pero... - dijo Kaz, anonadado viendo a Jang Keng

- Ya ves, - dijo Yumi, acercándose - hay tienes la prueba; Jang Keng está dormido.

- Pero si ellos destruyeron...

- Ni modo...

- Espera, aún falta Tekirai.

- Tekirai como quiera se porta bien al igual que Jang Keng, ¿está bien?. - dijo Yumi, caminando de nuevo a su habitación - Además a lo mejor fue Domo, ¿no lo crees?. – dijo, algo sarcástica, y luego entra a su habitación

- ¬¬!. ¡Con Domo nadie se mete, ¿te quedó claro?!. - dijo molesto Kaz - Ya estoy cansado de esto, - se dijo Kaz, molesto - pero algún día me las pagarán, esas miserables bolas de pelos, algún día... algún día se las verán conmigo...

Mientras que Kaz seguía haciendo berrinches por lo que le hicieron a su armario, Ami jugaba con Tekirai en el parque, como si fuera el último día en que la vería y estaría con ella. Ami se divertía mucho al igual que Tekirai. A veces Ami la buscaba y luego la cargaba y la elevaba felizmente en el aire y entre varias cosas más que jugaba con ella. Después de varios minutos, Ami, cargando tiernamente a Tekirai entre sus brazos, se sentó en una banca del parque a descansar, a estar un rato con ella.

Cuando regresan otra vez al autobús, Ami deja a su mascota para que duerma un poco y descanse, y también ya era la hora de la comida y el grupo se sentó a comer y aún Kaz seguía con su cara de enojo contra los gatos, pero no lo tomaron tan importante. Después de ahí, Kaz ordena a la banda a practicar un poco para los conciertos que tendrán más tarde. Y así fue el día.

Ami pronto dejaría la banda para siempre, de eso estaba consciente, se notaba un poco en sus cambios de ánimo ante los cuales Kaz y Yumi no ponían atención, pues para ellos todo iba muy normal. Ami ya se había despedido de una forma con Tekirai, y, en la hora de dormir, Tekirai se detiene atrás de su dueña. Ami estaba en su habitación, escribiendo en su diario los últimos párrafos cuando escucha un maullido atrás de ella. Ami voltea a ver y ve a Tekirai. Ante esto, Ami se levanta de su silla y carga a Tekirai. La ve por un instante a los ojos y después la abraza cariñosamente; ya se acercaban los días. Y después lleva a Tekirai a dormir. Cuando Ami regresa a su habitación, continúa escribiendo en su diario.

Ya era mitad de semana, y la pequeña gira de conciertos estaba llegando a su fin. Y ahora Ami, recordando de que tenía que abandonar pronto la banda, se dirigió a pasar sus últimos ratos con Kaz. Kaz salía de su habitación.

- Hola, Ami. - dijo Kaz

- Hola, Kaz, ¿a dónde vas?. - preguntó Ami

- Voy a ver qué hay de comer en el refrigerador.

- Ah, bien...

- ¡¿A qué hora vamos a comer?!, - preguntó Yumi, desde su sillón y viendo la televisión - yo ya hice el martés y eso que tenía flojera...

- ¿Qué tal si ahora yo me encargo de la comida?. - preguntó Ami, sonriendo

- Oh, muy buena idea, Ami, - dijo Kaz - ¿de seguro no te molesta encargarte de la comida por éste día?.

- No, sólo déjenmelo a mí.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. - dijo Kaz, retirándose

Ami puso manos a la obra y felizmente fue a la cocina. Ya había preparado anteriormente la comida junto con Kaz y Yumi pero ahora le tocaba a ella. En fin, cuando terminó les habló a cada uno para que vinieran a comer. Yumi y Kaz se impresionaron al ver lo que Ami había hecho; había preparado comida de primera y todo reluciente y limpio... qué más, era como comida de "reyes".

- Esto si es verdadera comida, - dijo Yumi, alegre - ¿cómo le hiciste? - le preguntó a Ami

- Oh, no es nada, Yumi, pero ya siéntense antes de que se enfríe todo esto.

- Está bien. - dijo Yumi

Kaz y Yumi se sentaron y comenzaron a comer; y Kaz comía como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida.

- Esto lo hice especialmente por Kaz. - dijo Ami

- ¿Y porqué?. - preguntó Yumi, con comida en la boca

- Bien... después de todo es un buen representante. - dijo Ami, sonriendo

- Bueno, lo que digas. - dijo Yumi, saboreando su comida

Cuando todos terminaron, Ami llegó con el postre del día: un delicioso pay a cada uno.

- Aquí tienen, chicos. - dijo Ami, sirviendo a cada uno

- Delicioso, pero, ¿porqué el de Kaz es más grande? - preguntó Yumi

- Gracias, Ami. - dijo Kaz, comenzándo a comerse el pay

- Ése era especialmente para Kaz, Yumi, ya que él puede comer todavía.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. - dijo Yumi, comenzando a comer

Al parecer a Kaz todo le parecía normal, igual que a Yumi; sólo mostraban poco agradecimiento, pero que bastaba de una forma para Ami. En la noche, sólo dieron un concierto, y en la hora de la cena, otra vez lo mismo. Ya hasta querían que Ami se encargara de hacer la comida pero quizá ahora le tocaría a otro, además pronto Ami tenía que abandonar la banda que tanto quería.

Con jugar y pasar el último rato con Tekirai, y con hacerle una comida "especial" a Kaz, sólo faltaba una, y talvez sería la más difícil de afrontar.

Amanecía y era sábado; y sólo faltando unos 2 conciertos para terminar la pequeña gira. Ami se despertó como todas las mañanas y después practicó para el concierto de esa noche. Cuando Ami y Yumi terminaron de practicar, fueron a ver la televisión un rato hasta la hora de la comida.

- Más tarde practicaremos un poco más - dijo Yumi - para que los últimos conciertos sean los mejores...

- Sí, claro... - dijo Ami, un poco desanimada

- Y ya mañana para cerrar la gira, ¿está bien?.

En ese instante, Ami sólo asiente con la cabeza y recuerda de que tiene que abandonar la banda cuando termine el último concierto de la gira y que también tenía que dar el último paso que faltaba... Ante varios recuerdos, Ami sintió que no iba a poder despedirse para siempre directamente de Yumi, y mejor primero quiso estar sola.

- Mmm... creo que mejor revisaré algunas cosas de mi habitación. - dijo Ami, un poco impaciente

- Creí que ibas a acompañarme.

- Lo sé, - dijo Ami, un poco inquieta - pero no me acordaba de que tenía cosas por hacer.

- Bueno, está bien. - dijo Yumi, estando un poco de acuerdo

Ami fue a su habitación, se relajó un poco y pensó ahora cómo despedirse de Yumi…

El tiempo se acercaba. Después de comer, Ami se encontraba en su habitación, escribiéndole a su diario. Cuando terminó, cerró lentamente su diario pensando en todos los momentos que había vivido con la banda, que serían probablemente los últimos. Ami se levantó, colocó su diario en su lugar y fue a sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Con su decisión, sólo faltaba ya una cosa; de repente, Yumi abre la puerta de la habitación de Ami.

- Ami, pronto iremos a practicar otra vez, ¿ok?; - dijo Yumi - para que no se te olvide...

- Sí, - dijo Ami, sin mirar a Yumi - pero antes, ¿podrías sentarte un momento a mi lado por favor?.

Yumi lo piensa un poco, como si todo fuese normal.

- Bueno, - dijo Yumi, caminando para sentarse con Ami - sólo porque ya vi mis programas favoritos está bien.

Yumi al principio vio a Ami muy normal, mientras que Ami, tomó un poco de aire, y después, un poco desanimada, dio quizá su paso más difícil antes de abandonar la banda y esto sin que Yumi presintiera algo malo o extraño.

- Yumi, ¿recuerdas cuando formamos nuestro grupo?. - preguntó Ami, mirando hacia el suelo

Yumi hace un poco de memoria y responde.

- Sí, me acuerdo. - respondió Yumi, contenta

- ¿Y también te acuerdas del primer concierto que dimos?. - preguntó Ami, mirando hacia el suelo

- Sí, Ami, - respondió Yumi - creo que en comparación con los que hemos dado el primero fue el mejor... nunca olvidaré aquel día.

- Yo también. - dijo Ami, algo desanimada

Ami comenzaba por recordar cada momento de la banda, desde los más felices hasta los más tristes. Al principio de que Ami empezara por hablar de el grupo era normal pero poco a poco Yumi empezó a prestarle un poco más de atención al rostro que mostraba Ami en cada momento... ya le estaba pareciendo algo extraño y presintiendo de que algo malo sucedía o sucedería. En un momento de la plática, Ami, aún desanimada, hizo una pausa y Yumi aprovechó el momento para preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

- Ami, ¿te encuentras bien?. - le preguntó Yumi

- Sí, estoy bien. - respondió Ami, desanimada y viendo al suelo

- ¿Estás triste porqué Kaz no nos ha dejado salir del autobús durante un mes?

- No, no es eso. - respondió Ami, desanimada y viendo al suelo

- Bueno entonces dime, - dijo Yumi - te escucho.

Ami comprendió en ese momento la gran amistad que tenía con Yumi, de tal grado que era las mejores amigas, y que se compartían casi todo, pero Ami no podía decirle de que abandonaría para siempre la banda, pues traería consecuencias...

- Como veo siempre estás dispuesta a escucharme en todo. - dijo Ami, con una ligera sonrisa - Verás, Yumi, - dijo Ami un poco desanimada - algunas cosas... pues no... no podría decirlas…

- Pero es que... - dijo Yumi -; me estás empezando a preocupar, no es normal de que estés así...

- No, no es de esa manera...

- ¿Entonces?, ya dime, Ami; como tú lo dijiste, estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

- Hemos formado una gran amistad entre nosotras y nos hemos compartido casi todo como mejores amigas, pero... ¿sabes?, algunas cosas no podría decírtelas, ¿me comprendes?.

- Lo sé, Ami, pero puedes confiar en mí, además qué tan malo puede ser. - dijo Yumi, con una sonrisa para que Ami se reanimara

Ami se quedó callada y vio en ese instante la disposición de Yumi en escucharla y apoyarla completamente en todo, acompañándola en las buenas y en las malas en cada instante, pero aún así no podía decírselo por el bien de la banda. Aún así aunque eran las mejores amigas, Ami no podía decirle a Yumi que se iría de la banda y mucho menos el porqué pues Ami no quería que les pasara nada malo, como le dijo la adivinadora, en especial a Yumi. Ante la disposición de Yumi en ayudarla y escucharla en todo, Ami sólo derramo un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos y, con una ligera sonrisa, abraza a Yumi y solamente mejor le dice que siempre será su mejor amiga, pero Yumi no entiende lo que pasaba en ese momento ni del por qué del abrazo y mejor también la abraza para que Ami se reanimara.

- Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, Ami, siempre, pero espero que en verdad te encuentres bien; me preocupas – después Yumi toma sus manos -. Escucha, Ami, siempre hemos sido las mejores amigas y yo siempre estaría dispuesta ayudarte, aunque fuese malo siempre te estaría apoyando por que somos las mejores amigas, ¿está bien?. - dijo Yumi, con una ligera sonrisa para que Ami se reanimara

Y Yumi la abraza de nuevo para que Ami intentara reanimarse.

- Espero que no sea nada malo y de que te encuentres bien, ¿está bien?. - dijo Yumi, con una sonrisa y dejándola de abrazar

- Sí, Yumi, está bien. - respondió Ami, con una ligera sonrisa y limpiándose con su mano un poco sus lágrimas

- Recuerda que siempre seremos las mejores amigas, ¿está bien?. - dijo Yumi, con una sonrisa para que se reanimara

- Sí, Yumi, lo sé. - dijo Ami

- Muy bien. - dijo Yumi

Y Yumi mejor cambia de tema.

- Qué te parece si practicamos para el concierto de esta noche, Ami. - dijo Yumi, intentando de reanimarla

- Es cierto, hay que practicar. - le respondió Ami

- Espero que ya no te encuentres triste otra vez...

- No, ya no, Yumi, ahora hay que apresurarnos. - dijo Ami, intentando reanimarse

Y las dos salen contentas para ir a practicar para el concierto. Ami olvidó un poco de que tenía que abandonar la banda pero como quiera lo tenía que hacer; no había opción. En fin, al día siguiente darían el último concierto para finalizar la pequeña gira. Ami se mostró para esta ocasión optimista igual que siempre, lo cual Yumi había notado desde el desayuno. Parecía que todo iba normal de nuevo para el grupo Puffy AmiYumi, pero eso lo fue hasta que terminaron de dar su último concierto para cerrar la pequeña gira, fue todo un éxito, pero también esto significó el último concierto que daría Ami y la probable desaparición de la banda.

En la hora de dormir, cuando todos se hallaban completamente dormidos, Ami estaba todavía despierta encerrada en su habitación. Eran las 11:55 p.m.; Ami tenía sólo 5 minutos para irse, pero antes recorrió silenciosamente todo el autobús, ya que sabía que nunca más estaría de nuevo; fue algo triste para ella. Cuando terminó de recorrer todo el autobús, Ami se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Empezó por recoger y guardar sólo lo que tenía que llevarse, de entre ellas sus baquetas, su diario y una foto con su mejor amiga. Después de que terminó observó su reloj, faltaba menos de un minuto para que abandonara la banda. Ami tomó lo que había agarrado para llevarse y se marchó por la ventana de su habitación. Ella simplemente, con tristeza, caminaba alejándose bajo la luz de la luna, dando quizá dio un adiós a la banda y probablemente un adiós a su sueño: ser una estrella de rock.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Una demente venganza**

**Capítulo 4: Un "nuevo" comienzo**

Amanecía otro nuevo día. Ami había hecho como una tienda de campaña para pasarla noche y después tomó sus pertenencias y se fue caminando del lugar; y aún ella seguí triste por la situación.

Mientras tanto en el autobús, Yumi apenas comenzaba a levantarse. Mientras que ella se arreglaba, ella se quedó pensando sobre lo que le dijo Ami, además de su estado de ánimo. Esto la llevó a preocuparla y ponerle un poco más de atención y decidió ir a verla para ver cómo se encontraba. Se dirigió a su habitación e intentó abrir la puerta pero no se podía.

- Ami, ¿estás ahí?. - preguntó Yumi

Pero nadie responde. Yumi pensó que probablemente esté aún dormida, pero luego pensó de que Ami siempre era la primera en que se levantaba. Y entonces, para estar segura, buscó algo para abrir la puerta. Cuando Yumi logró abrir la puerta entró y vio que Ami, su mejor amiga, no se encontraba en la habitación y entonces decidió ir a buscarla por todo el autobús, pero no la encontró. Entonces, alarmada por la situación, gritó y buscó a Kaz, que se encontraba totalmente dormido en su habitación.

- ¡Kaz, despierta! - gritó la desesperada rockera

- ¿Ah?, - dijo Kaz, despertando repentinamente - ¿qué sucede, Yumi?

- Es Ami, no está en ninguna parte - dijo alarmada Yumi

- ¿Cómo? – se dijo Kaz

Kaz se levanta y acompaña a Yumi a buscarla, pero no la encuentran ni en su habitación.

- No está en ningún lado, ¿dónde podrá estar? - dijo Yumi, aún preocupada

- ¿Porqué Ami haría eso?, - se preguntó Kaz no tan preocupado - recibe buen salario y además soy un buen representante...

- ¬¬!.

- O tal vez salió de compras...

- O probablemente dejó la banda. - dijo Yumi, preocupada

- Pero eso puede arreglarse fácilmente, Yumi.

Entonces Yumi pensó ahora que probablemente tendría que formar parte de la banda Kaz, con lo pésimo que es tocando, cantando y componiendo canciones... definitivamente no; debía buscar Ami a toda costa si no el final de la banda se daría.

- Tengo que encontrar a Ami. - dijo Yumi, decidida a encontrarla

- ¿Pero cómo?.

Yumi pensó por un rato y luego se le ocurre una idea. Yumi buscó algo con que funcionara su plan y encontró, en la habitación de Ami, un calcetín de su mejor amiga, lo agarró y después buscó a Domo. Domo estaba empezando a despertarse cuando llega Yumi y le muestra el calcetín que traía para que lo oliera y posteriormente lo rastreara.

- Yumi, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Kaz

- Esto me ayudara a encontrarla donde quiera que se encuentre - dijo Yumi

- No lo entiendo.

Domo huele el calcetín que le mostraba Yumi y luego, después de que detecta Domo el olor, sale corriendo rastreando el olor.

- Sabia que funcionaria. - dijo Yumi, siguiendo a Domo

- No te tardes y cuidado si le pasa algo a Domo. - dijo Kaz

Domo sale del autobús rastreando el olor y Yumi lo sigue con esperanzas de encontrarla.

Mientras tanto, la feria abriría hasta que anocheciera y de esta salía Julie ya sin fingir su voz y ropa original, y primero Julie se detiene a la entrada de la feria antes de irse.

- Ah, por fin ha llegado el día, guitarra teclado, - dijo Julie - y ahora con todo el dinero que habíamos juntado, sólo hay que esperar a que salga esa tonta (Ami) y después tomaremos el grupo de Puffy AmiYumi, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Cuando Julie termina de reírse, Ami pasaba por aquel lugar. De repente, Julie ve a lo lejos que Ami se acerca y Julie cambia su actitud para ese momento, comportándose de una manera "buena". Ami simplemente pasa frente a Julie sin prestarle atención cuando Julie la detiene saludándola.

- Hola, Ami. - dijo Julie

- Aisshhh, qué quieres, Julie. - dijo Ami, molesta con ella

- ¿Pero a dónde vas?. - preguntó Julie

- Mira no tengo por qué decírtelo, ¿te quedó claro?. - dijo Ami, aún molesta con Julie

- Bueno, pues sólo quería ayudarte - dijo Julie

- ¿Ayudarme?.

- Sí, ayudarte. La verdad he reflexionado desde la última vez en que nos encontramos y... bueno... la verdad lo siento y hoy quisiera ayudarte, Arturo...

- ¡Me llamo Ami!. - gritó Ami, molesta

- Y bueno... ya sabrás lo demás.

- Aisshhh, lo único que quiero es que no le vayas a decir a nadie que me voy del grupo - dijo Ami, aún molesta -, pero sobre todo a Yumi por que si me entero que le dijiste no sabes cómo te va a ir, ¡¿me escuchaste?!.

- Vamos, no tienes por que ponerte molesta, Arturo...

- ¡Que me llamo Amiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.

- Bueno, lo que sea, no tienes por que gritarme. No se lo diré, lo prometo, te doy mi palabra.

- Bien, espero que así sea.

- ¿Pero por qué te vas del grupo?, ¿acaso estarás en otra?...

- ¡Eso a ti qué te importa!. - dijo Ami, furiosa y alejándose siguiendo otra vez su rumbo - Y más vale que no le vayas a decir.

- ¡No se lo diré!, ¡confía en mí!. - dijo Julie, gritándole a Ami

Y Ami se aleja del lugar.

- No se lo diré, ja, ja, ja, la venganza casi está completa, qué otra cosa puede suceder. - se dijo Julie

Ami ya se había alejado bastante del lugar que no se podía ver a simple vista, cuando Julie ve que se acerca Yumi corriendo con Domo y Julie la detiene saludándola.

- Hola, Yumi. - dijo Julie

- Oh, Julie, - dijo Yumi, sin darse cuenta de que ahí estaba Julie - no sabía que estabas aquí.

Domo también se detiene pero no precisamente por eso si no por que había olido rica comida en la feria y entra a comer.

- ¿De casualidad no has visto a Ami por aquí?. - preguntó Yumi, con esperanzas de encontrarla

- Sí, Yumi. - dijo Julie

- ¿Y qué te dijo?, - preguntó Yumi, preocupada - la he estado buscando.

- Bueno, la verdad Ami me dijo que no te dijera nada pero creo que debes saberlo.

- Qué, qué es, dímelo.

- Es muy difícil hasta para mí decírtelo, Yumi, - dijo Julie, mintiendo y poniendo una cara tristeza - pero creo que debes saberlo, después de todo eres su mejor amiga.

Y Yumi, aún más preocupada por Ami, pone atención. Y entonces Julie, fingiendo andar triste igual que Yumi, le explica a Yumi con tal de que creyera que Ami había abandonado el grupo y de que jamás regresaría de nuevo y que inclusive que ya no podría encontrarla y que no la buscara.

- … no me dijo la razón del por qué se iba pero dijo que algún día ella regresaría para visitarte - dijo Julie, mintiendo y fingiendo andar triste -. Yo traté de razonar con ella pero ella simplemente no me escuchó. Al final me dijo que no te dijera a ti, Yumi, pero me dijo de que tuvieras en mente de que siempre serán amigas.

Al escucharla, Yumi pierde sus esperanzas de encontrarla y, con lo que le dijo Julie, sabe que no va a poder estar con su mejor amiga de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces ya no regresará?. - dijo Yumi, perdiendo ánimos

- Me temo que así es, Yumi. - dijo Julie, "lamentando" lo sucedido - Pero, ¿sabes?, estoy comprometida a que el grupo no desaparezca y continué adelante como siempre. - dijo Jule, intentando reanimarla

Yumi simplemente suspira y ve que no tiene opciones, así que decide continuar la banda ahora con Julie.

- Supongo que sí. - dijo Yumi, estando aún triste

En ese instante, Domo sale escapando de la feria para dirigirse de nuevo al autobús ante el escándalo que generó por comerse toda la comida de la feria, y Yumi y Julie escuchan el alboroto.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí pronto si no queremos que nos metamos en problemas. - dijo Julie

- Buena idea. - dijo Yumi

Y las chicas huyen siguiendo a Domo hasta el autobús. Yumi, Julie y Domo llegan al autobús y entran. Cuando Julie entra al autobús, no podía creer que logró de nuevo estar en el autobús.

- Qué bueno que escapamos... - dijo Yumi

- Esto es asombroso. - dijo Julie, viendo el autobús por dentro

- Ah... ya habías estado, ¿o no?. - preguntó Yumi

- Sí y me comprometo a dar el cien porciento al grupo, lo prometo.

Yumi con confianza le da de nuevo la oportunidad de estar en el grupo y para que también el grupo no desaparezca y Julie se siente como en su casa.

- Ya tengo hambre, - dijo Julie, ante su gruñido de tripas - por qué no vamos a comer, Yumi.

Y las chicas van a la cocina para desayunar algo. En la cocina se encontraba Kaz comiendo unos deliciosos hot cakes cuando ve a Yumi y a Julie entrar.

- Hola, Kaz. - dijo Julie

- Me pareces familiar, - dijo Kaz, haciendo memoria - pero aún no lo recuerdo bien...

- Por favor, Kaz, es Julie, - dijo Yumi - y está aquí para continuar con la banda.

Y Julie y Yumi se sientan también para desayunar hot cakes.

- ¡Ah!, a propósito, ¿en dónde está Ami?. - preguntó Kaz

- Ah...

- Es una larga historia - dijo Julie, muy tranquila -, pero resumiendo Ami abandonó la banda y ahora yo regresé de nuevo para que el grupo no desaparezca.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Yumi?. - preguntó Kaz

Y Yumi sólo asiente con la cabeza pensando y extrañando a Ami, su mejor amiga.

- Oh, menos mal de que Julie está aquí para que la banda continúe, - dijo Kaz comiendo un trozo de hot cakes - por que de no ser así tendría que formar yo parte de la banda aunque... no estaría nada mal.

- Bueno, para eso ya estoy yo y prometo dar el cien porciento y por qué no hasta el diez mil porciento, - dijo contenta Julie - ¿no es así, Yumi?. - preguntó Julie

Y Yumi sólo asiente con su cabeza y Kaz pone ojos de dinero.

- ¡Fantástico!, - dijo contento Kaz - me parece muy bien, - dijo Kaz sacando el contrato de Puffy AmiYumi y una pluma - ya está listo para que firmes, Julie.

Y Julie contenta firma dicho contrato.

- Bienvenida a la banda, Julie. - dijo Kaz, guardando el contrato firmado

- Estoy tan feliz... - dijo emocionada Julie

- Y yo ya puedo ver el dinero. - dijo Kaz, poniendo ojos de dinero

- Yo también, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?. - dijo Julie

- Paciencia, mi nueva sirviente… digo, quise decir cliente, que tendrán mucho trabajo que realizar.

En cuanto a Yumi simplemente oye la conversación, pensando en Ami. Y así fue la forma en que Julie estuvo de nuevo en el grupo, pero ahora con un nuevo nombre: el grupo Puffy JulieYumi.

Como Kaz había dicho, tuvieron mucho trabajo por hacer pero era el primer día como nueva banda, así que Julie tomó ése día para estar y cambiar la habitación de Ami, pues ya que se iba a quedar.

- Puedes estar en la habitación de Ami, - dijo Kaz - ahora es toda tuya, Julie.

- ¿Porqué en la habitación de Ami?. - preguntó Yumi

- Bueno, es la única habitación disponible, - respondió Kaz - además ya sabes que Ami ya no está en la banda, Yumi.

- Genial, gracias, Kaz, - dijo Julie - eres el mejor representante.

- Oh lo sé. Yumi, acompaña a Julie a decirle dónde estará su nueva habitación. - dijo Kaz

- Oh de acuerdo. - dijo Yumi, algo desanimada

Mientras que Yumi llevó a Julie hasta la habitación de Ami, Kaz tuvo mucho trabajo por hacer en cuanto a la nueva banda. Cuando Yumi y Julie entran a la habitación que era de Ami, Julie no lo podía creer.

- Bien, hemos llegado, - dijo Yumi - esta será tu habitación.

- Necesitará unos cuantos cambios por aquí, - dijo Julie, viendo la habitación - como quiera gracias, Yumi.

En ese instante Julie nota a Yumi preocupada e intenta reanimarla.

- Ami estaría orgullosa si continuaras la banda a pesar de las circunstancias, Yumi, - dijo Julie, intentando reanimarla - estoy segura.

- Sí, creo que sí, - dijo desanimada Yumi - Ami no querría verme preocupada pero aún no dejo de pensar en ella; ella es mi mejor amiga.

- Con el tiempo lo entenderás.

- Quizás. - dijo desanimada Yumi, saliendo de la habitación

Cuando Yumi sale de la habitación, Julie va a cerrar la puerta y comienza a modificar la habitación completamente. Y luego Julie comienza como siempre a hablar sola.

- Por fin, la venganza casi está completa, ja, ja, ja, ja. - dijo Julie, en tono malvado - Ya he tomado a la banda y ahora con un nuevo nombre. Esa tonta de Yumi cree que podrá ver algún día a su mejor amiga pero se equivoca, no sólo voy a hacer que Ami esté fuera de la banda también, de algún modo, eliminaré a esa rockera de Yumi, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... y así verán que yo soy la verdadera estrella de rock, pero solamente he logrado desaparecer a Ami de mi vista y sólo falta una persona y esa es Yumi, que tarde o temprano tendré que eliminarla para siempre para quedarme yo con la banda de Puffy AmiYumi y también vengarme por fin de ellas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿perdón?, - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra teclado - exacto, tú y yo nos apoderaremos del grupo, guitarra teclado, sólo es cuestión de tiempo; pero por ahora - dijo Julie, viendo la habitación - modificaré esta ridícula habitación.

Y Julie pone manos a la obra, soñando con quedarse ella sola con la banda y vengarse de ellas, y a cambiar totalmente ahora su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Yumi se encontraba practicando con su guitarra eléctrica, guita-san, en su habitación, pero practicaba desanimada pues extrañaba a Ami y a veces pensaba que, por no haberla escuchado desde un principio, ella tenía probablemente la culpa de que se fuera. Ella sabía también que no iba a poder encontrarla y mucho menos verla de nuevo y así que, totalmente, tiene a Julie como única opción para continuar con el grupo. Ahora con este "nuevo" comienzo, al nuevo grupo le esperarían muchas cosas nuevas y Yumi, tristemente, tendría que acostumbrarse, probablemente, a estar para siempre sin su mejor amiga: Ami.


	5. Yumi vs Julie

_**Una demente venganza**_

**Capítulo 5: Yumi vs. Julie**

Con una nueva banda ahora, como decía, Yumi tuvo que acostumbrarse, algo que fue difícil, pero para Kaz todo era absolutamente igual pero ahora con Julie.

En la mañana, Yumi esperaba como siempre estar con Ami, pero fue totalmente diferente. No había pasado muchos días y Yumi extrañaba a Ami. Pero mientras tanto, Julie hacía de las suyas para quedarse ella sola con la banda. Y, después de haber desayunado, Julie se fue ahora a su habitación, que en principio era de Ami, para preparar la forma de eliminar a Yumi de la banda. Ya tenía demasiado tiempo en la habitación y todavía a Julie no se le ocurría una idea para su próximo plan.

- ¿Cómo le haré, guitarra teclado?, - le preguntó Julie a su guitarra-teclado - ¿de qué manera eliminaré a Yumi? ella debe ser muy lista para que caiga en una de mis trampas, mejor debo pensar otra cosa. ¿Qué dices?... - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra teclado - ¿qué que pasará con la feria? no te preocupes, ya estamos en la banda, guitarra teclado, ya nada me pueden hacer, ¿ok?, además tenemos mucho dinero juntado y ahora con el grupo mucho más. Y ahora, - se dijo Julie, en tono malvado - después de tomar la banda, es hora de elaborar un plan sumamente ingenioso para deshacerme de esa tonta de Yumi para siempre, para que yo sea la verdadera estrella de rock, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

En ese instante, mientras que Julie se seguía riendo y pensando en su plan, no se había dado cuenta de que la fan número uno de Puffy AmiYumi, Harmonia, estaba escondida en su habitación. Después Julie fue a buscar pluma y papel para elaborar su plan de eliminar a Yumi; pero, cuando Julie abre el cajón para sacar lo que quería, descubre a Harmonia.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!. - gritó la fan no.1, Harmonia

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!, - gritó Julie, espantada - ¿y tu qué andas haciendo allí?, ¡sal de ahí ahora mismo!. - gritó Julie, enfadada

- Oye, ¿sabías que tocas pésimo tu guitarra teclado?.

Julie se enfada aun más y no responde y la saca del cajón llevándola hasta el baño, donde hace que se la lleve el drenaje.

- ¡Hay tienes tu merecido pequeña tonta!, ja, ja, ja, ja. - dijo Julie, observando como se la llevaba el remolino

- ¡Pero si soy su fan número uuuuunnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... ! - dijo Harmonia, mientras era dirigida hacia el drenaje por el remolino.

Y Julie, deshaciéndose de Harmonía, se dirigió de nuevo hasta la habitación que era de Ami.

- Aisshhh, no sabía que tenía que soportar esto, - se dijo Julie un poco molesta - pero como quiera ya me deshice de ella y, próximamente, Yumi, ja, ja. - dijo Julie, en tono malvado

Más tarde, el nuevo grupo daría su primer concierto y Kaz estaba tratando de asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, lo cual ordenó a la nueva banda a que ensayara para su primer concierto. Pero cuando Julie y Yumi entraron a la sala para ensayar, Yumi observó que todavía se encontraba la batería de Ami y esto la puso a recordarla.

- Muy bien, chicas, en un rato más daremos nuestro primer concierto como nueva banda, ¿ok?, así que no me decepcionen, ¿les ha quedado claro?. - dijo Kaz

- Clarísimo, Kaz. - dijo Julie, sonriendo y fingiendo que estaba contenta

- Muy bien, ¿qué dices tu, Yumi?.

Pero Yumi estaba viendo la batería cuando le habla Kaz.

- ¿Pero quién estará en la batería?. - preguntó Yumi

- No te preocupes, - dijo Kaz - con Julie es más que suficiente, ¿ok?.

- Oh, de acuerdo. - dijo Yumi, algo desanimada

Y Kaz dio la señal y el grupo comenzó a ensayar para el concierto. Al final, cuando la banda terminó de ensayar, Julie se fue para comer algo y pensar en un plan para eliminar a Yumi mientras que Kaz se quedó con Yumi antes de irse, pues creía que ya no practicaba con el mismo entusiasmo que antes, como si algo estuviera afectándola.

- Yumi, espera. - dijo Kaz

- Ahora qué, Kaz. - dijo Yumi, un poco extrañada

- Quiero platicar contigo un instante.

- De qué quieres platicar, Kaz.

- No por que sea el primer concierto debes ensayar de esa manera.

- Aisshh, de qué manera.

- Ya no veo el mismo entusiasmo, poder y energía con que practicabas.

- ¿Ah?, no entiendo.

- Si vuelves a estar así para ensayar creo que tendré que tomar algunas medidas en el grupo, ¿ok?.

- Mira, Kaz, sé que Julie nos ayuda para que la banda no desaparezca pero yo… yo aún extraño a Ami, ¿acaso tu no?.

- Ami ya no está en la banda, Yumi, así que es mejor que nos concentremos en algo nuevo, en este nuevo grupo que está empezando a surgir. Julie se ha unido como integrante de esta banda y no quiero que tus preocupaciones empiecen a provocar el derrumbe del grupo.

- Pero me preocupa tanto Ami y ni siquiera sabemos acaso cómo se encuentra ella...

- Yo también extraño a Ami, Yumi, no creas que no.

- Pero mira mejor no empecemos ha discutir por Ami que no está en la banda, ¿ok?. - dijo Yumi, algo molesta - Ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a comer algo antes del concierto.

Y Yumi se dirige hacia la cocina a comer algo antes del concierto. Sabía Yumi que tenía que acostumbrarse a estar sin Ami pero era algo muy difícil. Y sobre el concierto se puede decir que fue normal para el nuevo grupo que apenas comenzaba. Al final nadie discutió.

En fin, al día siguiente, Kaz fue invitado a una junta de representantes, dejando sola a la banda. Y Yumi estaba en su habitación, acostada y todavía extrañando a Ami y no pudiendo olvidarla y haciéndose muchas preguntas.

- ¿Por qué Ami dejaría la banda?... - se preguntó Yumi - ¿qué sería de ella?...

Entonces después Yumi se pone de pie y al voltear ve una foto con Ami y luego ella se acerca a tomarla y sonríe y luego Yumi abraza la foto con su mejor amiga y luego la vuelve a poner en su lugar, dejando a Yumi un poco más tranquila.

- Si esa tal vez fue tu decisión, Ami, - dijo Yumi, observando la foto que había tomado - está bien, la aceptaré, pero hubiera querido saber el motivo pero está bien, tendré que aceptarlo pero recuerda que yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga.

Al terminar, Yumi se fue un poco más tranquila y fue a ver un rato la televisión y ya estaba acostumbrándose a estar sin Ami. Pero cuando Yumi pasaba frente a la habitación de Julie para dirigirse a ver la televisión, Yumi se detiene al escuchar a alguien hablando al parecer sola en la habitación de Julie y ante esto Yumi se acerca para saber qué era pues se oía una voz más o menos malvada y parecida a la voz de Julie. Y entonces Yumi pega su oido a la puerta para escuchar mejor y escucha claramente que era la voz de Julie en tono malvado y vengativo y se pone a escuchar todo lo que dice.

- Oh, guitarra teclado, - dijo Julie, en tono malvado - no sabes la cantidad de ideas que he tenido para mi plan siniestro, son demasiadas ideas y no sé cuál elegir para mi plan. ¿Qué dices?... - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra teclado - ¿qué ya se te olvidó el plan?, pero sí es muy sencillo, sólo nos falta eliminar a Yumi del grupo. A esa tonta de Ami ya la engañamos para que abandonara la banda y pues sólo nos falta Yumi, ¿ok?, para qué yo sea la única estrella de rock, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿ya entendiste, guitarra teclado?... qué bueno.

Con eso fue más que suficiente para que Yumi supiera que la culpable de que Ami dejara la banda era Julie y que ahora Julie tenía planes para eliminarla ahora a ella. Y entonces Yumi, enfurecida totalmente con Julie, abre la puerta con una patada.

- ¡Así que fuiste tú!. - dijo Yumi, enojada con Julie

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. - dijo Julie, muy confiada y tranquila

- Ya supe que tú fuiste la que engañó a Ami para que abandonara la banda.

- Y me creyó esa tonta de Ami, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Yumi estaba totalmente furiosa con Julie, a tal grado de que no soportaba lo que le habían hecho a Ami: engañarla.

- Siempre supe que no se debía confiar en alguien como tú, - dijo Yumi - que sólo quiere adueñarse de todos.

- Y qué, como quiera ya estoy en el grupo - dijo Julie, en tono malvado -. A tu mejor amiga ya la eliminé para siempre y jamás regresará esa tonta y ahora acabaré contigo, igual que tu amiga Arturo (Ami) y me quedaré yo sola con la banda de Puffy AmiYumi, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡nadie podrá detenerme!...

- No si yo me encargo de evitarlo.

- ¿Tú?, ja, ja, ja, ja... qué puedes hacerme. - dijo Julie, burlándose de Yumi

Y entonces Yumi se decide en hacer de nuevo su robot gigante para combatir contra Julie. Y Yumi dibuja su robot gigante y luego lo agranda con una fotocopiadora y Yumi estaba lista para combatir contra Julie.

- Nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga. - dijo Yumi, desde su robot

- ¿Ah?, eso no es justo... - dijo Julie, viendo el robot de Yumi - aunque puedo yo también hacer el mi propio, ja, ja, ja.

Y Julie va a dibujar su propio robot, lo agranda con la fotocopiadora y lo aborda para enfrentarse contra Yumi.

- Qué te parece, tonta. - dijo Julie, desde su robot

- Aún así te detendré y acabaré contigo. - dijo Yumi, molesta

- Eso ni lo sueñes, rockera de segunda.

Eso detonó que Yumi se lanzará contra Julie para derrotarla y comenzó el combate. Mientras tanto, cuando Kaz llegaba de su junta de representantes, antes de entrar al autobús vio a las 2 máquinas enfrentándose en un duelo y Kaz se queda anonadado observándolas luchar y luego una persona se acerca a Kaz.

- Disculpe, señor, ¿esto es un espectáculo?. - le pregunta una persona a Kaz

Y a Kaz se le ocurre una idea poniendo ojos de dinero.

Mientras tanto, regresando al combate, la robot de Julie era más poderosa que la de Yumi. Y en un intento por detenerla y adueñarse del grupo, Yumi se dirige contra ella y la ataca con su guitarra eléctrica, haciendo tocar unas notas para atacarla con ondas acústicas pero fue inútil ya que el robot de Julie era más resistente, dejándola sin ningún daño.

- ¿Ah?, es imposible, - dijo Yumi, impresionada - ya hubiera acabado contigo.

- Obviamente yo hice a mi robot con un poco más de artefactos, mi querida Yumi, - dijo Julie, en forma presumida - artefactos más poderosos y resistentes.

- No me digas que por eso no acabaré contigo.

- Efectivamente así es. Y ahora creo que es mi turno de atacar, mi querida amiga.

Y Julie ordena al robot a atacar con su guitarra teclado, con ondas destructivas, pero Yumi esquiva afortunadamente las ondas, causando sólo daño a los alrededores.

- Muy bien, creo que es hora de sacar la artillería pesada. - dijo Yumi

Yumi la ataca con misiles pero Julie reacciona y hace que las ondas destructivas de su guitarra teclado destruya los misiles antes de llegar a ella y también le da a Yumi, cayendo su robot al suelo.

- ¡Y ahora nota do!. - dijo Julie

- ¿Nota do? - se preguntó Yumi mientras ponía de pie a su robot.

Julie ejecutó con su robot en su guitarra teclado dicha nota a todo volumen, que era una onda pero más destructiva que se dirigía directamente hacia Yumi, dando en el blanco y causando sólo daños a la armadura de su robot y también dejando quizá a mucha gente sorda a su alrededor. Y luego Julie ahora la contraataca con misiles pero Yumi se defiende esquivando cada uno y después se arroja contra ella, cayendo las dos al suelo. Yumi trataba de detenerla para que ya no siguiera atacando pero luego Julie activa rayos láser, lanzando por los aires a la robot de Yumi de nuevo a donde estaba, cerca del autobús, ocasionando que se abriera una gran fisura en la tierra que se extendió a los edificios cercanos al lugar.

De pronto Yumi pensó que tal vez no iba a poder detenerla pero estaba decidida a hacerlo por su amiga, Ami, y por el grupo Puffy AmiYumi.

- ¿Te rindes?. - preguntó Julie

- Ni siquiera lo pienses. - dijo Yumi, molesta

Y Yumi reacciona de nuevo con misiles pero Julie se eleva a los cielos, salvándose de los misiles y luego avanza con sus propulsores directamente contra Yumi y le propina un fuerte golpe a Yumi que la lleva sólo a pocos metros de distancia. Pero Yumi se enfurece y va a ser lo mismo, impulsada esta vez por sus propulsores pero Julie, cuando estaba a punto de recibir el golpe, activa una especie de campo de fuerza que hace que la robot de Yumi reciba una descarga eléctrica y detenga su ataque y entonces Julie le propina una serie de golpes y patadas a la robot de Yumi y luego la avienta contra el suelo, pero luego Yumi la contraataca con su guitarra eléctrica y Julie se defiende con un gran escudo que no era completamente necesario, sólo la uso para presumir que era más fuerte. Después Julie saca una especie de espada y se lanza contra Yumi para destruirla, pero Yumi enciende sus propulsores, librándose de Julie; sin embargo, Julie hace que su robot extienda su brazo, atrapando a la robot de Yumi del pié y la azota directamente contra el suelo, ocasionando un pequeño cráter. Yumi quedó un poco inconsciente después de ese ataque y trató de poner de pié a su robot pero mientras Julie preparó uno de sus misiles más letales para acabar con ella. Era una sorprendente máquina de destrucción que estaba decidida ha acabar con ella para siempre. Y luego el robot de Julie se prepara y localiza el blanco, que era Yumi, para disparar.

- Despídete, amiga. ¡Fuego! - dijo Julie, ordenando al robot

Y el robot de Julie dispara el poderoso misil que va directo contra Yumi, pero Yumi se recupera rápidamente cuando ve al poderoso misil dirigirse contra ella y, afortunadamente, Yumi reacciona con rapidez activando sus propulsores para esquivar el misil. No dando en el blanco, el misil se estrella contra el parque municipal que estaba cerca de allí, ocasionando una fuerte explosión que se oyó en toda la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Ami, aún triste por dejar la banda, estaba sentada en la orilla donde pasaba un pequeño río de aguas negras abajo de un puente, más o menos alejado del parque municipal. Ella estaba leyendo su diario cuando escucha un gran estruendo a lo lejos. Ami vio a lo lejos el gran humo en el cielo que había dejado aquella explosión y se acordó de que probablemente el autobús esté todavía allí y fue corriendo a averiguarlo…


	6. Ami está de regreso

Hola, este es el último capítulo, disculpen por dejarlo algo abandonado pero es que siempre es el estudio pero por fin aquí esta el último capítulo del fic y espero que le entiendan y que les guste.

Disclaimer: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sam Register

---------------------------

Una demente venganza

Capítulo 6: Ami está de regreso

Ami se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquel estruendo, pero mientras tanto, la batalla aún no terminaba. Yumi al ver que no iba a poder detener a Julie pensó que por no haber escuchando a Ami desde el principio esto no hubiera pasado; pero ahora estaba en un enfrentamiento contra Julie y tenía que detenerla pronto, pues ya nada se podía hacer para encontrar de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

Más tarde, Ami llegó al lugar de la explosión, viendo a los dos robots gigantes combatir y se acercó un poco más para poder ver con claridad.

En el combate, mientras que Kaz seguía otra de sus ideas sacándole algo de provecho al combate, Julie ahora peleaba con una espada contra la guitarra eléctrica de Yumi. De repente Yumi tocó su guitarra eléctrica, sin embargo Julie esquivó el ataque muy sonriente y confiada.

- ¿En verdad crees que vas a poder derrotarme, Yumi?. - dijo Julie, desde su robot y en tono de burla

- Sí, te venceré... - respondió Yumi, furiosa desde su robot

- ¡Ja!, ahora crees que no me quedaré con la banda de Puffy AmiYumi, ¿verdad?.

De pronto Ami se acercó hacia los robots para ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando, viendo precisamente que era la robot de Yumi la que combatía contra la robot de Julie, quedando totalmente sorprendida.

- ¡Jamás te adueñarás de la banda!, ¡¿me oíste?!. – gritó Yumi

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... - se rió Julie - ¡La banda será mía!, eso no puedes evitarlo, Yumi.

- Eso crees tú, malvada... - respondió Yumi

- Claro - dijo Julie, en tono malvado y vengativo-; ya elimine a esa tonta de Arturo –era como le decía a Ami- , engañándola en la feria como adivinadora para que dejara la banda y ahora tú serás la próxima víctima, Yumi, ¡pues la banda por fin será mía! – y se ríe locamente

Y Julie activó a su robot para atacar a la robot de Yumi con misiles, mientras tanto, Ami, al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Julie desde su robot, se enfureció con ella; por fin se había aclarado todo.

- ¡Pero!... ¡no puede ser!... - dijo Ami, viendo furiosa a la robot de Julie – sabía que todo había sido un engaño para que Julie se adueñara de la banda... esa loca de Julie jamás se adueñará de nuestro grupo... – se dijo decidida

Y entonces Ami se decide a apoyar a Yumi, dibujando a su propio robot gigante. Mientras tanto, Julie estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo a Yumi con misiles cuando, a lo lejos, Ami apareció con su robot gigante y, no dudando en atacar, con sus baquetas hace una fisura en el suelo que va directo contra Julie y la hace que caiga evitando que activara los misiles.

- Aaisshh, qué fue eso – se dijo Julie desde su robot

- ¿Ami? – se preguntó Yumi, volteando a ver a la robot gigante que la ayudó.

- Sí, Yumi, estoy de vuelta - dijo Ami, no apartando su vista de Julie

- ¡Qué bueno que por fin regresaste! - dijo Yumi, contenta -, pero en dónde estabas.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Yumi - dijo Ami desde su robot -, hay que deshacernos ahora de esa demente antes de que se quede con nuestra banda.

- Por supuesto - respondió Yumi, decidida -, ahora vamos a darle su merecido. - dijo Yumi, viendo de nuevo a Julie

Mientras tanto, Julie pone de pie a su robot.

- Qué demonios... – interrumpe - no puede ser, - dijo Julie, estupefacta al ver a Ami de regreso - ¡no es posible!, acabe contigo - dijo Julie, molesta - de igual forma tendré que eliminarlas a ambas, mi robot es más poderosa – se ríe locamente

Eso era cierto pero había una solución para derrotarla y darle fin a esto, entonces Ami y Yumi unieron sus fuerzas uniendo a sus robots en uno solo, haciéndolo aún más poderoso que el de Julie, quien se quedó anonadada al ver a dicho robot.

- Ya es hora de que reciba su merecido – dijo Yumi, decidida, a lo cual Ami asintió

- No es posible, como quiera no tienen posibilidades de ganarme - dijo Julie, confiada

Y Julie comenzó atacando con misiles, no queriendo que su plan de vengarse por fin de ellas se arruinara, pero el robot de Ami y Yumi respondieron al ataque con ondas sonoras que destruyeron al instante dichos misiles. Luego Ami y Yumi atacaron pero ahora con misiles perseguidores, Julie los trata de destruir con su guitarra-teclado pero no funcionó y los misiles dan en el blanco, dañando a su robot severamente. Después Ami y Yumi activaron los propulsores de su robot, yendo directamente contra Julie. Julie observa que están a punto de atacarla y se defiende sacando un escudo pero es totalmente destrozado de un sólo golpe por el robot de Ami y Yumi, recibiendo la robot de Julie un tremendo golpe que la manda a varios metros del lugar. Después Julie hace levantar a su robot e intenta ahora atacar a Ami y Yumi con ondas destructivas, pero Ami y Yumi responden esquivando el ataque con sus propulsores y la atacan de nuevo con sus poderosos misiles, dañando completamente y dejando sin fuerza a la robot de Julie; definitivamente Julie estaba derrotada, su robot ya no podía aguantar más.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!. - gritó Julie, desesperadamente viendo a su robot casi destruido

- Es hora de acabar con ella. - dijo Yumi

- ¡HI!. - dijo Ami, de manera afirmativa

Y como golpe final, Ami y Yumi transforman el brazo de su robot en un poderoso cañón, apuntando contra la robot de Julie y luego entonces disparan contra ella ocasionando que, al recibir Julie el ataque de Ami y Yumi, explotó su robot gigante y, dicha explosión la mandó a volar por los aires lejos del lugar.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! - gritó Julie, al ser derrotada mientras era lanzada por la explosión lejos de allí.

Y entonces el combate por la banda llegó a su fin y Ami y Yumi bajaron de sus robots mientras que la gente les aplaudía con emoción.

- ¡Lo logramos, Yumi!. - dijo Ami, contenta de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga

- Sí, si no fuese por ti a lo mejor no la hubiéramos derrotado. - dijo Yumi, también contenta de ver a Ami de regreso

- Chicas, estuvieron geniales - dijo Kaz, con el dinero que había juntado del combate -, y también qué bueno que estás de nuevo en la banda, Ami.

- Estoy muy contenta de haber regresado con ustedes, chicos – les dijo Ami a Kaz y a Yumi-, y también muy contenta de ver que se encuentran bien.

- ¿Entonces estás de nuevo en la banda, Ami?. - preguntó Yumi, contenta

- Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo. - respondió Ami, también muy contenta. Y Ami y Yumi se dan un abrazo y luego se dan su gran saludo de mejores amigas, regresando por fin todo a la normalidad

- Ok, ahora salgamos de aquí, chicas, con esto es más que suficiente. - dijo Kaz, como si nada y regresando de nuevo al autobús con el dinero que había juntado

- Aún no me queda claro porqué no me dijiste desde un principio de que ibas a abandonar la banda. - dijo Yumi

- Porque, como le creí, tenía que abandonarla para que ustedes no sufrieran algún daño, no quería que les pasara nada y pues no les dije porque supe que ustedes de seguro se opondrían a que me fuera y no quería que a ustedes les pasara algo.

- Como quiera me lo hubieras dicho y lo hubiéramos enfrentado juntas, Ami

- Sí, creo que debí haberte dicho, Yumi. – se dijo Ami, algo triste

- Bueno, creo que eso ya no importa, la verdad estoy muy contenta de que regresarás de nuevo- a lo cual Ami simplemente sonríe.

- Gran espectáculo el que dieron, puffy. – les dijo una persona

- ¿Espectáculo? - dijeron al mismo tiempo Ami y Yumi - ¡Kaaaazz!. - dijeron algo molestas

Mientras tanto Julie, quien fue lanzada desde su robot por los aires, se estrelló contra la feria en donde estaba, justo encima de la carpa de la adivinadora, donde el encargado de la feria estaba ayudando a la adivinadora a salir. La carpa fue totalmente destruida por el impacto y Julie se puso de pie sobre los escombros.

- Eso sí me dolió. – se dijo Julie, sobándose su cabeza

- ¡Ah!, por fin regresaste. - dijo molesto el encargado de la feria

De repente, Julie se da cuenta de que está en serios problemas.

- ¿Qué? – se dijo Julie

- Esa mocosa fue la que me encerró en el cofre. - dijo muy molesta la adivinadora

- Así que con que fuiste tú. - dijo molesto el encargado de la feria

- ¿Yo? – se preguntó Julie todavía

- Pero ahora va a haber - dijo furiosa la adivinadora, levantando sus manos como si le fuera a lanzar algún hechizo - lo que le espera a esa...

- Espere - interrumpió el encargado de la feria-, creo que se me ocurre algo mejor en mente - dijo viendo a Julie con ira

Más tarde, la feria abrió cuando estaba anocheciendo y Julie recibió su merecido siendo parte del juego del tiro al blanco pero donde ponían a un lado a una persona, en este caso Julie, sentada, encima de un tanque con agua, esperando a que alguien le atinara al blanco y haciéndola caer en el tanque.

- Tal vez piensen que nunca me quedaré con la banda - se dijo Julie, molesta -, pero algún día la venganza será mía - se dijo Julie, malvadamente abrazando a su guitarra-teclado - ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿perdón?... - dijo Julie, escuchando a su guitarra-teclado - tienes razón, guitarra-teclado, alguna día la venganza será nuestra, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

De repente, Julie se cae al tanque con agua.

- Cuando algún día logre escaparme de aquí – se dijo Julie, molesta

- Oye, sería bueno de que no tuvieras ninguna clase de aparatos eléctricos - le dijo el dueño del juego a Julie

- Por qué - le pregunto Julie molesta al dueño del juego

- Pues... el agua es buena conductora de la electricidad y ya sabes lo que pasa.

- Y eso qué... ups O.o! – dijo simplemente

Y Julie recibe una descarga eléctrica por tener a su guitarra-teclado en el agua, dejándola toda quemada.

- Pero si no estaba conectada mi guitarra-teclado. – se dijo Julie toda quemada

Y otra vez Julie recibe una descarga eléctrica.

- Ah, no importa, por que como quiera tengo mi dinero... – se dijo Julie, buscando el dinero que había ganado con lo de adivinadora - ¿qué?, ¿no está?... - y luego se acordó de que lo había dejado en un pequeño cofre en la habitación que era de Ami - ¡mi dinerooooo...!, ¡noooooo...!

Mientras tanto, las puffy son de nuevo una banda de rock. Cuando Ami se dirigía a su habitación ve que su habitación está totalmente cambiada por cosas de Julie.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!. - gritó Ami

- Qué te sucede, Ami - dijo Yumi, acercándose rápidamente a su mejor amiga –, por qué gritaste.

- Mi habitación... está... está... está totalmente diferente.

De repente Yumi observa un pequeño cofre en la habitación de Ami.

- Oye y qué es eso - preguntó Yumi, apuntando a dicho cofre, a lo que Ami va a averiguarlo, abre el cofre y descubre que tiene dinero.

- No lo sé, Yumi, no lo había visto y ni siquiera es mío.

- Tampoco es mío. - dijo Yumi

- No creo que sea de Kaz, pero creo que es suficiente para hacer de nuevo mi habitación.

Y Ami usó todo el dinero que había en el cofre, completando para volver a poner su habitación como antes.

En fin, de nuevo la banda se había reunido como antes, Kaz tuvo que dar su explicación acerca del espectáculo que había hecho con los robots gigantes pero como quiera Julie recibió su merecido y Ami y Yumi son de nuevo una banda de rock y, ante cualquier problema que se les presentara, ellas siempre serán las inigualables y las únicas Puffy AmiYumi.

Fin

-----

Y bueno este fue el último capítulo y el final de este fic y espero que le hayan entendido y que les haya gustado, en serio les agradezco por sus reviews, ya saben que si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, aclaración, queja o lo que sea, saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, nos vemos.


End file.
